1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of hazardous waste disposal, and in particular, to the disposal of the contents of deteriorated compressed gas cylinders. Compressed gas cylinders in deteriorated condition and containing unknown and potentially dangerous gases have been discovered in unprecedented numbers at industrial plants, research facilities and hazardous waste sites. The compressed gas cylinders presently located represent only a fraction of those still to be discovered. The inability to identify the contents of deteriorated compressed gas cylinders makes it impossible to dispose of such cylinders in a manner safe to both the involved personnel and to the environment. The present invention was developed in response to the demand for technology to ascertain the nature of the contents of deteriorated gas cylinders and to provide a means whereby these cylinders could be safely sampled and disposed. Thus, the present invention provides a vessel for the safe release of the entire contents of any gas cylinder under carefully controlled conditions, allowing for the safe withdrawal and recontainerization of both gaseous and liquid phases of any material released from the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the principal technique for disposing of known, and sometimes even unknown, compressed gas cylinders has been through detonation. This method provides a quick, relatively inexpensive manner of destroying small numbers of cylinders, particularly those containing pyrophoric gases. Severe disadvantages become evident, however, when detonating gas cylinders with unknown contents. Among the principal disadvantages of detonation for this type of cylinder are inadequate destruction of cylinder contents when the contained gas is of a non-pyrophoric nature, incomplete combustion of cylinder contents, and the creation of undesirable combustion by-products. Even more importantly, detonation of cylinders whose contents are unknown may result in the release of bacteriological and virological agents, as well as radioactive gases, into the environment. Finally, control over the entire process is hampered by the inadequate real-time air monitoring instrumentation currently available.
In the agricultural field, various devices have been utilized for the transfer of toxic liquids such as pesticides and herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,221 to Boynton et al shows a closed system chemical transfer apparatus for transferring concentrated chemical insecticide from a container to a main water tank for mixing with the water to provide a spray solution. The apparatus consists of a chamber for receiving and enclosing an insecticide container. The container is penetrated by a punch and its contents allowed to flow out of the bottom of the enclosing chamber to a water tank. Rinsing water flows out through the punch and a plunger is activated to crush the container.
A closed liquid transfer system for agricultural chemicals is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,481. A closed, toxicant-filled container is placed within a sealed chamber. The container is punctured by a probe located in the chamber but operable from outside the chamber by a lever. The released toxicant thereafter flows from the sealed chamber to a transfer tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,341 to Feldt et al is directed to an apparatus for removing the contents of damaged aerosol containers of the type having a valve insert. An aerosol can to be emptied is placed with its valve side down in a casing and centered over a clamp means. The clamp is drawn downward to detach the valve seat insert. The gas released from the open can flows into the casing and thereafter to a discharge pipe.
The concept of removing the contents of a container by puncturing the container and subsequently withdrawing the contents is further shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,453 and 2,051,981.
None of the prior art references is directed to a cylinder rupture vessel, for sampling, recontainerization and disposal of hazardous waste gas cylinders of unknown contents. Furthermore, the prior art does not teach or suggest a cylinder rupture vessel capable of accommodating gas cylinders of diverse sizes and configurations. The prior art also does not teach or suggest apparatus for safely withdrawing the contents of compressed gas cylinders having a very high pressure, while maintaining high factors of safety. It is also not known in the art to provide a cylinder rupture vessel wherein all processing operations may be performed remotely.
The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art by providing a waste cylinder rupture vessel that houses a target compressed gas cylinder for sampling, recontainerization, and disposal of the cylinder contents by virtue of cylinder processing operations performed at a control panel outside of the sealed structure. The design and operating protocols of the cylinder rupture vessel assure the highest possible degree of safety for handling compressed gas cylinders in any condition and ensure adequate isolation of toxic gases from the environment during the entire processing operation. The present invention may also be utilized for the safe and efficient withdrawal, sampling and recontainerization of the contents of pressurized and non-pressurized drums and other similar containers.